world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101714doirsami
03:11 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 03:11 -- 03:11 AA: Are you STILL not up yet? 03:12 GA: uh, hi 03:12 GA: thanks for not waking me up to go see my kids? 03:12 AA: Hi. 03:12 AA: I couldn't find you! 03:12 AA: I assumed you fell asleep somewhere. 03:12 AA: Nate's room for example. 03:13 GA: yeah, i was 03:13 GA: why didnt you just check there? 03:13 GA: gosh, sami. for shame. 03:13 AA: Nate would've probably shot me if I came near his room. 03:13 AA: I texted you! 03:14 GA: my phone was in my other pants, not my sleeping pants 03:14 GA: anyway it sounded like youve hit a rest point from what ive heard 03:15 GA: ryspor says hi, and to say hi to thiago 03:15 GA: and make sure hes safe 03:15 AA: Kind of. We're regrouping and figuring out what our next action should be. 03:15 AA: Oh, okay, I'll tell him. 03:15 AA: And yeah, of course. Gotta look out for all the kiddies. 03:15 GA: lmao i heard you adopted lily 03:15 GA: welcome to the mavico clan 03:16 AA: Right....Mavico. 03:16 GA: our numbers grow 03:16 GA: i adopted some kid on another team too lmao 03:17 AA: What? Why? 03:17 GA: both his parents were dead and he really likes post-scratch me 03:17 GA: the vejant/null kid 03:17 GA: hes kind of a doof. it seemed like a good idea. 03:17 AA: You mean one of his parents is dead and the other is MIA. 03:18 AA: Sigh. Who am I kidding? 03:18 GA: yeah, but i think the post-scratch vejant is probably dead too 03:18 GA: cause didnt postnull live with rilset? 03:18 AA: Oh, wait, did something happen to post-scratch Null? 03:18 GA: thats what erisio said. 03:18 GA: i dunno, he hadnt seen her 03:19 AA: Oh. That's sort of normal, though, right? Nate and I are pretty much the only ones who saw our parents after we entered... 03:19 GA: yeah 03:19 GA: postme died, apparently, valiantly to save lily or something 03:19 GA: which is pretty cool i guess 03:20 AA: That's sad. But yeah, I guess it's something to be proud of, too. 03:20 AA: I think Lily only likes me as much as she does because this universe's version of me is supposed to be way cooler than I am. 03:21 GA: yeah, i think she said postyou was like basically her mom anyway 03:21 GA: which is sweet cause that means postusses were totes besties too 03:24 AA: Postme sounds pretty cool. 03:25 GA: yooo were you like, the colonel, then? super military badass? 03:26 AA: Yeah. I think this universe's version of the Colonel must've been really proud of her. 03:28 GA: whatre your kids like? are they super cool? 03:29 AA: I haven't met Jackjack yet. Darmok....poor little guy takes after me in more ways than he deserves to. 03:30 GA: d'aww, is he really really short 03:30 AA: No, he's gigantic. 03:30 AA: I'm kinda glad I didn't have to give birth to him. Those horns alone... 03:30 GA: hahahah, must be the one you had with balish then 03:30 AA: Yeah. 03:31 AA: Not like Beau's small either though. 03:31 GA: true 03:31 AA: This world's Balish didn't treat Darmok well. 03:31 GA: aw, that sucks 03:31 AA: He'd better hope I don't run into him. 03:32 GA: heheh, well, if we're beating up clowns who are mean to their kids, im in 03:33 GA: speaking of clowns, hows beaus kid with tlaloc? 03:33 GA: you adopted them too? 03:35 AA: I mean not officially or anything. I think most of these kids are actually older than I am. 03:35 AA: But I'm keeping an eye out for her. 03:35 AA: She's super cool, and almost as pretty as her mom. 03:36 AA: She makes robots! 03:36 GA: cool! she must be super smart, like beau. 03:36 AA: Yeah. She doesn't seem much like Tlaloc at all. 03:36 GA: even better! 03:36 AA: Other than the horns and all. 03:37 AA: And Darmok's dating her sister, who isn't very Tlaloc-y either. She's so timid, I'm scared to come on too strong around her. 03:38 GA: wow! both tlaloc kids ended up good? 03:38 GA: thats like, gotta be a good omen. 03:40 AA: God knows we need them. 03:41 GA: yeah 03:42 GA: this time, though, we've got veterans, experience, 150% the people, and no super powerful doublegod sociopath in our way. 03:42 GA: we should have this in the bag. 03:43 AA: Sigh. 03:44 GA: ...did i say something bad? 03:45 AA: No, it's just....Darmok thinks he's doomed. Because of my decisions before I got here. 03:46 AA: And I'm worried about him. 03:46 GA: well, thats... not good, is there any chance of saving him? 03:47 AA: I don't know. I'm going to try. 03:48 GA: if i can help in any way, just ask. 03:48 GA: or something. 03:48 AA: If I think of anything, I will. 03:50 GA: i should be showing up soon, i think 03:50 GA: reinforcements are incoming 03:52 GA: what do my kids look like? dont wanna hug the wrong people. 03:55 AA: Well....Erisio has sort of wild hair and downward facing horns. 03:56 GA: heheheh, okay 03:56 AA: And Lily's, uh....bald and has no eyes. 03:56 GA: yeah i heard 03:59 GA: competition to adopt as many children as possible? 04:02 AA: I don't know. It feels kind of weird now that I've actually met them. They're already so grown up....and a bunch of them still have OTHER parents. 04:02 GA: yeah but a lotta them are orphans now 04:03 GA: i mean im pretty sure you were already planning on momming the crap out of everyone anyway, so i might as well help 04:05 GA: i betcha fifty boonies ill adopt more 04:08 AA: It's not really a competition Doir. We can still be good team leaders for them without being their mom or dad. 04:08 AA: I made breakfast for everyone just the other day! And I barely even burnt it! 04:08 GA: sounds like someone doesnt think they can win fifty boonies 04:09 GA: good job tho 04:09 AA: Anyway, fifty boonies is nothing. I've got like a zillion boonies. 04:10 AA: Not enough to buy any Fraymotifs or anything, but 50 boonies isn't going to make the difference. =P 04:10 GA: yeah, me too. its just that traditionally in bets people only bet like fifty bucks. 04:10 GA: im surprised you can even work a stove after five years of free, effortless food, though 04:11 GA: its gonna suck not having that anymore, ugh 04:14 AA: Well, the Colonel had that whole Martha Stewart thing going. He was always on my back to learn how to cook. I never learned to be good at it, but I learned how to keep myself alive. 04:14 GA: eheheh 04:15 GA: my mom was really into cooking, but the most i got outta that was a pan to the face when i acted particularly like a demon 04:15 GA: great dinner tho 04:16 AA: Well anyway, you should hurry up and get down here before we set out. 04:16 GA: yeah, im lookin for libby 04:17 GA: got everything packed anyway 04:17 GA: its weird to be chatting over text again 04:17 GA: also weird that none of our texting styles changed at all despite multiple years of growth and change 04:19 AA: I don't know what you're flippin' talking about. 04:19 GA: me neither 04:21 GA: im gonna go captchalogue my whole bed or something 04:21 GA: see ya in a bit, sami 04:21 AA: See you in a bit. 04:22 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 04:22 --